terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сборщик налогов
Сборщик налогов (Tax Collector) — НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.3.0.2. Его Измученная душадушу можно найти в аду и возродить с помощью очищающего порошка. Собирает налог на имущество с других НИПов. Каждые НИПы которые живут в доме, будут платить 50 медных монет. Он может собрать до 10 золотых монет за один раз. Фразы Сборщика налогов *«Что, все вокруг должны так громко открывать и закрывать двери!?» («Must everyone open and shut doors so incredibly noisily around here?!») *«Я только что пришёл от торговца. Он хотел знать, принимаю-ли я кредитные карточки.» («I just came from of Merchant. He wanted to know if I took credit cards.») *«Я вижу, что у тебя есть свободное время, как всегда. Не могу представить, какая работа была бы у твоего народа.» («I see you're free of time, as usual. Can't imagine what work life would be for your kind of folk») *«...две бочки патоки, плюс -- Ох, забудь не бери в голову, ты здесь. Вот твои деньги» («...two barrels of molasses, plus -- Oh, nevermind that, you're here. Here's your money.») *«Что должен делать человек, чтобы его оставили в покое в этом месте? » («What does a man have to do to be left alone in this place? Иди изнуряй кого-то менее занятого!») *«Снова ты? Должно быть ты хочешь больше денег!?» («You again? Suppose you want more money!?») *«Да, да, да! -- Я дам тебе всю твою долю в мгновение! Я думаю, что ты должен быть более терпеливым ко мне, ведь я делаю всю эту работу.» («Yes, yes, yes! -- I'll give you your share in just a moment. I'd think you to be a bit more patient, what with me doing all the work and all.») Когда игрок нажимает кнопку "Собрать" *«И снова ты, забирающий мои деньги! Просто возьми их и прочь с глаз моих!» («Here you are again, taking all my coin! Just grab it and begone from my sight!») *«Вот часть налогов, которые я собрал с нашего избыточного населения!» («Here's your cut of the taxes that I've taken from our surplus population!») Когда игрок нажимает кнопку "Собрать", когда денег нет *«Не так быстро! Ты получил свои деньги, теперь вон!» («Not so fast! You got your money, now begone!») *«Ба! Снова ты? Ты только что забрал мои деньги, так что убирайся и приходи позже!» («Bah! You again? You just grabbed some of my coin just moments ago, so bugger off and come back later!») *«Я дал тебе половину кроны пять минут назад! Убирайся!» («I just gave you half a crown five minutes ago! Scram!») *«Ты только что получил свою зарплату, тебе больше не повезёт! Проваливай!» («You just received your pay, and not a farthing more! Get out!») *«О, значит я просто кажусь для тебя знаком на монетке, да? Потому что каждый раз, когда ты меня видишь, ты спрашиваешь меня.» («Oh, so you just see me as a coin sign, eh? 'Cus every time you see me, you ask me») *«Снова лезешь в мой кошелёк!? И ты зовёшь МЕНЯ жадным.» («Reaching into my moneybags again already!? And you call ME greedy.») *«Деньги не растут на деревьях, так что не отнимай у меня мой труд!» («Money doesn't grow on trees, so don't overpick my fruit! Bah!») *«Ты уже умудрился потратить каждый пенни, который я тебе заплатил!? Ба, я не милосердный, иди убей слизня!» («You already managed to spend every pence I paid you!? Bah, I'm not a charity, go kill a slime!») *«Ты даже не останавливаешься, чтобы сказать "Привет"?» («Don't you ever stop to say 'Hi?'») *«Снова выпрашиваешь!? Не смотри на меня, словно у меня ночью произойдут изменения в сердце!» («Begging so soon?! Don't look at me like I'll have a change of heart overnight!») *«...И люди зовут меня жадным? Нет, у меня больше ничего для тебя нет.» («...And people call me greedy? No, I have nothing else for you.») Категория:НИПы Категория:Добавлено в обновлении 1.3